Government of Iberia
Flag of the Empire of Iberia Law of the Land Government Leaders King Alberto II The Council of Iberia #King Alberto II of Castile (Head of State) #King Roberto I of Portugal (Head of Government) #King - of Aragon ##Governor (Brasil) ##Governor David McMartini (New Spain) ##Governor (Rio de la Plata) ##Governor (New Granada) ##Governor (Peru) *Cardinal Andrew Octavianius Clemente Wright III (Religion) Military Land Forces Chain of Command #Lord General Ronold Cobens #Grand General ??? (Infantry) #Grand General ??? (Cavalry) #Grand General ??? (Artillery) Naval Forces Chain of Command #Lord Admiral ??? #Grand Admiral ??? (Atlantic Ocean) #Grand Admiral ??? (Mediterranean Sea) #Grand Admiral ??? (Gulf of Mexico) Spanish Inquisition Relations Trade *Great Britain - 5% Tariff *Denmark - 7% Tariff *Habsburg Monarchy - 6% Tariff *The Ottoman Empire - 7% Tariff Free trade and No tariffs in place *The Caribbean *Persia Iberia's Union Free Trade, No Tariffs, Economic Support *Sweden Diplomacy Allies *''Prussia - Open Borders Pact'' *''Great Britain - Trade, Defence, & Open Borders Pact'' *''Denmark - Defence & Trade Pact'' *''Morocco - Open Borders Pact'' *''Caribbean - Trade, Defence & Open Borders Pact'' *''France - Defense & Trade Pact'' *''Sweden - Iberia's Union Member'' *''Habsburg Monarchy - Trade & Defence Pact'' Neutral *Arabia *The Ottoman Empire Neutral Trading Partners *''The Netherlands'' *''Russia'' *''Persia'' *''Genoa'' ''Unable to contact (Neutral): *The Papacy *Montenegro *Venice Watch List (Neutral, but suspicious) * Enemies *Savoy - At War'' *''The Netherlands - At War'' *''Switzerland - At War'' Foreign Buildings The Caribbean *Coast Embassy in Madrid & Coast Counslate in Barcelona *Spanish Embassy in Havana & Spanish Counslate in St. Augustine Sweden *Swedish Embassy in Madrid & Swedish Counslate in Seville *Spanish Embassy in Stockholm & Spanish Counslate in Helsinki Romania *Romanian Embassy in Madrid & Romanian Counslate in Cordoba *Spanish Embassy in Bucharest & Spanish Counslate in Iasi Denmark *Danish Embassy in Madrid & Danish Counslate in Seville *Spanish Embassy in Copenhagen & Spanish Counslate in Christiania The Netherlands *Dutch Embassy in Madrid *Spanish Embassy in Amsterdam France *French Embassy in Madrid & French Counslate in Cordoba *Spanish Embassy in Versailles & Counslate in Marseille Prussia *Prussian Embassy in Madrid *Spanish Embassy in Berlin News *The Empire of Spain is taken control by King Alberto II of Granada *The Bavarian Monarchy is declared a foe of the empire. *Cuba, Santo Domingo, Puerto Rico, and Florida is ceded to the Brethren Coast. *Supporters of the former Jorge Clemente rule are exiled from Spain and it's Empire. *Andrew Octavianius Clemente Wright III becomes Cardinal of Spain. *The Spanish Inquisition is formed once more. *Blau Wolf XIII is named Grand Inquisitor by the Crown. *The Empire of Spain annexes Portugal. *Spain and Portugal are unified and become the Empire of Iberia. *The Atlantic Pact is abolished and reformed as the AIN, Iberia joins. *Alberto II declares Savoy's claims to be unlawful and tensions arise. *Iberia departs the AIN. *Iberia declares war on Savoy. *Iberia sanctions the Netherlands and declares them an enemy of the state. Category:Spain Category:Portugal Category:Government